


A Good Day

by Gnb_rules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Jack Kline and his three dads, Jack Kline has three dads, Jack Kline's Birthday, M/M, Post-Series, Recently established Destiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of Saileen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnb_rules/pseuds/Gnb_rules
Summary: For once, they’re all able to celebrate. They’re going to make it count.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene in my head for awhile. I'm attempting to draw it, but that's going to take me more time, and I wanted something ready for the day-of.

It’s a lucky thing, but Jack actually does sleep through it all, just as they had hoped.

While the Nephilim snores to his heart’s content:

Dean bakes the cake, a double chocolate one with chocolate frosting, an absolute toothache guaranteed to make Sam shake his head and make Jack salivate. Dean even adds some rainbow sprinkles to the top to give it a pop of color, and he’s pleased with the result. He’ll be happy as long it tastes as good as it looks.

Cas does a surprisingly awesome job wrapping the presents, flush edges and tape hidden expertly out of sight. He even makes some fancy bows out of ribbon he’d bought at the party store.

Sam is in charge of decorating. He puts up the banner, blows up the balloons, and hangs streamers along the bunker kitchen walls.

It’s the first time they’ve all been alive and together for this. No one is dead, missing, or possessed by an angel or demon. Chuck is gone. This is finally the birthday their kid deserves.

In the evening, Jody and the girls plan to come over for pizza, game night, and an even larger, store-bought cake. But the morning – the morning will be for the Winchesters. All four of them.

Sam and Dean should head to bed, but they don’t. As a Nephilim, Jack only needs a few hours to recharge, and more often than not, he wakes before the sun. To surprise him, they’re going to need to wait. Sam reads while Dean naps on Cas’s lap. It’s new, the thing between them, but it’s good. Luckily Sam doesn’t mind the mild PDA. It’s nice to see Dean and Cas finally happy, and the only thing that’s missing is for Eileen to come back from visiting some family for the picture to be complete. Sam can’t wait.

A door creaking open from down the hall.

Cas rouses Dean, and then they’re both up and ready. Sam, meanwhile, springs into action. He grabs the cake from the counter and uses a lighter to get it lit. It has a single yellow candle, in the shape of the number 3. Dean had gotten a kick out of picking it out at the store for their toddler-not-toddler son.

Footsteps.

And then Jack appears, slightly sleepy-eyed but honestly probably the most rested of any of them.

“What’s going --?”

He stops mid-sentence, a grin spreading over his face as he catches sight of the Happy Birthday banner hanging directly across from him.

Sam starts the song, somewhat awkwardly, but when Cas and Dean join in, it sounds surprisingly smooth.

“--Happy Birthday Dear Jack, Happy Birthday to you!”

Jack beams at them, shiny eyes and still with that ear-to-ear grin. He goes closer to inspect the cake that promises chocolatey goodness.

“This -- this is amazing! This is all for me?”

“Of course,” says Sam. “Happy Birthday, Jack.”

“Candle is burning down, kiddo,” says Dean. “Better make your wish.”

Jack looks from brother to brother, and then finally to Castiel, whose pride and love is written across his face. His family, happy and together.

The wax is starting to drip, so Jack does as is expected of him. He takes a deep breath and blows the candle out, makes sure the flame flickers to nothing before he’s done.

Jack doesn’t end up making a wish, though. He doesn’t need to.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Jack Kline!


End file.
